Duo Maxwell's Reform School Experience
by Jen-Jen
Summary: Duo goes to reform school! Please R&R!


Duo Maxwell's Reform School Experience

I need to apologize for this before I get started. God help me... okay. This fic is not graphic, and though there IS some mild bad language, that's not why it's rated the way it is. The way I've come to accept things (due in part to the way a friend role plays Duo) is this: Duo Maxwell is a hyperactive, loud, perverted little munchkin. (That's why we love him, isn't it?!) In this case, he's also obsessed with Heero. Fun! All in all, it's time for reform school. Mwah. The rating is for certain... ideas, if you will, that some people might find offensive. Don't worry, if it gets too bad, I'll shoot myself. Deal? Goodie! Please read and review! The negative feedback is welcome, as well. We all need critisism. +...+ denotes thought. The rest is pretty self-explanatory. Oh, I almost forgot. I don't own any of these characters. (But take my story line an' I'll have to kill you. -beams-)

* * *

Duo studied the hedge in his path, one eyebrow squirming upwards. A hedge. In the middle of the woods. +Leave it to some freakish wannabe fic-writer to... ahh, never mind that.+ Flicking thick rope of hair back over his shoulder, the mischievous-looking teen rubbed his hands together. A bit tall... but no real challenge. He picked up a sprint, hands tearing through the air with each stride, and leapt. Clearance was missed by a scant two or three inches, but it was enough to cause a hitch. While the first of his feet made it to the other side safely, the other had some issues. He found out all too quickly. +OOF. What the... oh. Great.+ Mumbling a curse under his breath, the braided boy turned back, hopping on one foot until he managed to tear the other out of the hedge. Duo almost fell onto his back. Once freed and stable again, he turned back in the direction of his destination. The trees and shrubbery, for the most part, seemed to look the same... even to someone who'd been trained to notice differences and imperfections. +Gidfackit. Quatre sure could have given me better directions.+ 

Any negative thoughts were quickly replaced by elation when Duo thought of the immediate future, and what it might hold. Ah, there it was. Proper trail marking noted, the cheery teen sauntered off towards his destination, long auburn braid swinging out behind him. The company would be good, he was practically guaranteed to learn something, and the methods... well! Always agile, Duo swung up into a sturdy-looking tree and brought a hand up to shade his eyes. A good thing, too... had he not, he might have missed the building entirely. He nodded and gave a satisfied grunt, throwing the thick rope of hair back over his shoulder before returning to earth again. 

The scene that greeted him was enough to make... well, it was just him and the way he interpreted things. The display wasn't really all that great. The 'education center' looked like a school gymnasium, set a distance back into the woods. Few windows were placed in the red brick, and those that were there were small and dingy enough to prevent a clear view inside... or outside, he imagined, which had it's drawbacks. But shoot. +Who'm I to criticize a good thing?+ A large, uniform banner was stretched over the front doors, which of course read... 

WELCOME, STUDENTS, TO OUR LOCAL ANNUAL SEXUAL EDUCATION COURSE! 

(What on EARTH did you expect?!) 

Never one to linger too long in a rose garden, Duo picked up a skipping sort of stride and whistled his way to the entrance. A wide grin had long before plastered itself across his features (a little like that time Relena had tried to plaster herself onto the same... hey, well, that's not good. -shudder- The slut. Poor guy!) and served to sharpen still further the boy's bright blue eyes. Comfortable sneakers carried him lightly over the path, and the distance between the building and himself closed quickly. 

Quatre was standing to the side, handing out fliers. Actually, to be more precise, he was standing there holding fliers. It seemed Duo was the only one approaching from that direction. It might've tipped anyone else off... but this was Duo Maxwell. So he didn't notice. 

"Heey! Where's my instructor, Quatre?" 

"...what? Oh. The instructors are all inside, waiting on you. All of the other students are already inside, so..." The blonde handed Duo a program, and glanced back over his shoulder. In a well-manicured shrub (again with the out-of-place plants) a few feet away crouched a starry-eyed {and really _wasted_} construction worker named Hal. Hal was holding a long steel pipe and a very, very big grin. The latter was directed at Quatre. ((O_O Quatre has a fan club. Awww!)) The fair-skinned boy shifted from one foot to the other, trying not to look down at the goon and failing miserably. Maxwell, of course, had already seen the drunk in the bush, mostly due to his excellent vision. And partly due to the fact that the guy was still dressed in his bright yellow construction duds, which included a helmet. +...right.+ Then he saw the pole. A wide smirk streaked across his face, and from then on out he began to equate the future experience to a high school lock-in. +Alriiiiight!+ Quatre continued. "We really should hurry along if we don't want them to start without us. I've been told I might be needed as an aide." 

+o.O;; ...!+ "Nyr... ehh... s'okay with me!" He reached over to ruffle the other kid's light hair, and grabbed him by the wrist, planning to drag him along behind and into the building. The thick pile of 'programs' were revealed for what they were, and the two left a scattered mess of blank paper on the ground.

When they'd disappeared inside, our lovely Hal lurched from the shrub, beaming. He was proud to be given the chance to please his blonde master. And now I'm scared. O_O;; Anyway. The thick pipe he held was shoved firmly between the handles of both double doors, and he stopped to smile at his work before skipping merrily away. La, la, la.

* * *

Inside, Duo released Quatre's hand and studied his new surroundings. The barely-audible scrape from outside the doors drew his attention briefly- then he went back to the front. 

The interior walls hadn't had too much time wasted on them, but the soft white paint was smooth and well-applied. A light hardwood design made up the footing, and the room was warmer than he would've expected, though no source of heat was in sight. Light filtered lazily through the few clean spots in the windows, and a solitary hanging light swung eerily from the center of the ceiling. At the far end of the large space, a chalkboard was tacked to the wall, behind a mahogany desk cluttered with pamphlets and small plastic models. Roughly five feet in front of the desk sat a straight-backed chair. An _empty _chair... and there were no others in the room, save a comfortable-looking office chair behind the desk. +...what the?+ The braided boy glanced quickly behind him to locate Quatre, and found that he'd been left for a small group of people in a far corner. They had their backs turned to him.

"Hey... I thought this was supposed to be a big course? Where is everyone? And where are all the chairs?" A slight worry began to tug persistently on his heart. Surely... no, strange though things were, he had no cause to be concerned. Except... well, _something _was certainly off. He just didn't know what. When the people went silent and began to turn, he studied the faces presented him. +Dorothy... Quatre... Zechs... Sally... Relena?! Oh, no. What's SHE doing here? ...and Wufei. Hey, that's surprising.+ They started for him, and he realized what was wrong a second before his mind registered the handcuffs swinging from Relena's hand... fully saw the coil of nylon rope that Zechs held. "HEY! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A SEX ED CLASS! ... _WHERE'S HEERO_?!"

They were on him before he could resist properly, and Zechs maneuvered the rope to pin his arms to his sides. In the confusion of having six people manhandle him, he almost missed who had hold of what. They made short work of hauling him to, and binding him to the small chair in front of the desk. Three sets of handcuffs were used... one for his hands, now stretched behind his back, and two to secure his ankles to the chair legs. Several lengths of rope were coiled haphazardly around him, and Relena Peacecraft stood before him, holding a riding crop.

* * *

Egad. Feel free to shoot me for attempting to write humor. -buries face in hands- So, should I continue it?


End file.
